headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: Formula 407
"Formula 407" is the eleventh episode of season one of the superhero fantasy series Wonder Woman, and the twelfth episode of the series overall if one includes the original pilot movie. It is based upon a character created by William Moulton Marston, who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a script written by Elroy Schwartz. It first aired on ABC on January 22nd, 1977. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. He directs five episodes of the series in total. This is his final episode from season one of the show. He previously directed "The Pluto File". * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman written by Elroy Schwartz. He is also known for writing episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man. * This episode reveals that Wonder Woman is fluent in Spanish. Editor notes * The complete cast and production crew list for this episode is verified to be accurate and complete by the administrators of this database. All cast and crew members are listed in the order they are in the episode. * Character names from the "Guest Starring" section are taken from this episode's page at IMDB. * Uncredited cast and crew members which may be identified from similar web-based databases are not included in this article. Index Setting * The events of this episode take place in August, 1942, which is earlier than some of the episodes, which have preceded this one, which have taken place in September, 1942. Characters * There are a total of thirteen credited cast members in this episode. ::4 main cast members. ::3 guest stars. ::4 co-stars. ::2 featured characters. * Not including background extras, 4 cast members in this episode are female, while 9 cast members are male. Only one character is a super-hero. * Diana Prince, Steve Trevor, Sr., Etta Candy, and General Phil Blankenship are the first characters featured in this episode. They all appear on-screen at the same time. Locations * The first location featured in this episode is the Fort Frazier Ordnance Testing Facility. * Another location is Buenos Aires, Argentina. * The headquarters of the S.S. is located in Berlin, Germany. * Washington, D.C. is featured in this episode. Notable landmarks seen as background shots include the U.S. Capitol Building, the Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial. Quotes says: "I have to poop!"]] * Etta Candy: Oh do you have any idea how much I envy you? You and Steve, alone, under an incredibly huge South American moon. * Diana Prince: Etta, that's scientifically impossible. The moon is the same size in the Northern and the Southern hemispheres. .... * Maria: Professor, it's 1942! There is nothing wrong with a pretty young lady like Lydia to share the moonlight in the garden with a very handsome man! .... * Etta Candy: Oh Diana, the postcard made it sound so exciting. And a handsome, romantic South American and all that moonlight and walks in the... * Steve Trevor: And don't forget a half a dozen Nazis and a squad of enemy frogmen. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1977/Episodes Category:January, 1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified